


The Mighty Fall

by BabieJongho



Series: Smol Jongie [19]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver!Hongjoong, Cuddles, Injury, Little Space, Soft Choi Jongho, Soft Kim Hongjoong, Soft Park Seonghwa, caregiver!seonghwa, little!jongho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabieJongho/pseuds/BabieJongho
Summary: Jongho takes a fall during dance practice.
Series: Smol Jongie [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710505
Comments: 11
Kudos: 60





	The Mighty Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TooMuchSeung](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooMuchSeung/gifts).



Schedules had been hard for the eight men, especially Jongho after he’d fallen during practice hurting his ankle. Jongho had been trying not to regress due to the pain, but he’d accidentally regressed while the medical examiner was taking a look at his ankle to make sure nothing had been broken. Luckily, nothing had been broken but it was severely swollen and bruised. While the doctor was gone getting the visit wrap-up papers, Hongjoong and Seonghwa found out that Jongho had regressed. 

“Mama Owie!” Jongho whines, reaching out for Seonghwa. 

“Oh baby I know, hopefully the medicine will kick in soon. Mama’s sorry baby.” Seonghwa takes Jongho’s hand in his. The doctor comes back and hands Hongjoong the aftercare instructions he had printed, and the three were free to go. Seonghwa piggy backs Jongho to the car, helping him in the backseat and strapping his seatbelt. Hongjoong sits in the back with the little, handing him a spare paci he’d brought just in case. 

____ 

The three finally get home to the littles sitting on the play mat in the living room watching a movie while Yunho watches over them. Jongho is held in Seonghwa’s arms, the younger males head hidden in the crook of his caregiver’s neck. 

“How’d it go?” Yunho asks the two caregivers, turning his attention away from the movie. 

“It’s not broken which is a relief, just swollen and bruised. It’ll hurt for a couple days but he’ll be okay.” Hongjoong replies, sitting with the bunch in the living room. 

“I’m going to take him to our room, let him rest for a while.” Seonghwa says, proceeding to his room and laying the little on his bed. He carefully helps Jongho into a set of pajamas and crawls into bed with him. The two fall asleep peacefully. 

____

Jongho had woken up big the next morning, and prepared himself for dance practice that he knew would feel like eternity due to his foot still being slightly painful. 

The eight of them shuffled to the dance practice room, setting down their bags and water bottles and doing some stretches before pressing play on the laptop and getting to work on running through the choreography. Jongho was trying his best not to slip up or come in late, but it was so hard with the pain in his foot. His little side wanting to come out was also posing a problem as well. 

“One more time!” Hongjoong says, hitting the play button and quickly making his way to his position to start the dance over again. This repeated several times until the group finally got a short break. Jongho sat on the bench in the room, sipping from his water bottle, steadying his breathing. He felt icky, his foot hurt, and he wanted to just regress but he couldn’t. Not until practice was over and they could finally go home. 

The break was over within ten minutes and the group got back to working on the choreography. Jongho had a few more slip ups until he finally broke. Yunho had been showing him how to do the move for the fifth time, when Jongho finally broke down into tears. 

“Mama Owie hurt!” He cried out as he reached out for Seonghwa. The other members gathered around the little who was now sitting on the practice room floor. 

“Oh baby, why didn’t you tell Mama that your foot was still bothering you? I could’ve let you sit out for today.” Seonghwa replies, pulling Jongho into his arms. Seonghwa and Jongho were dismissed from practice by their managers, and Seonghwa brings Jongho home to the dorms. Seonghwa lays Jongho down in bed, turning on a movie as the two cuddled close together in bed. Jongho relaxed, sucking on his paci while he’s cuddling with his mama. For a while, it made the little forget about the pain in his foot and that’s all he could’ve asked for.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. The title is after a fall out boy song :’) feel like I’m in 6th grade all over again. I take requests! Sorry I’d so short :(


End file.
